1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to computer system performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources that may be used by one or more processors. Resources and processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as the Symmetrix family of data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more processors and provide storage services to each processor. An example data storage system may include one or more data storage devices, such as those of the Symmetrix family, that are connected together and may be used to provide common data storage for one or more processors in a computer system.
A processor may perfom a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a processor may perform basic system I/O operations, such as data read and write operations and also administrative tasks, such as data backup and mirroring operations. In connection with the I/O operations, a data storage system may include a data storage optimizer used in connection with improving device performance. The data storage optimizer may perform a variety of tasks, for example, determining what logical volumes (LVs) may be candidates for swapping to increase performance of the data storage system in accordance with one or more predetermined criteria, such as minimizing response time associated with an I/O request. A xe2x80x9cswap planxe2x80x9d, as may be produced by a data storage optimizer, may identify one or more pairs of LVs having data included therein to be swapped.
Once the data storage optimizer produces a swap plan, it may be time consuming to implement, for example, since scheduling swapping of data on LVs may be performed as a background task. Due to the time and resources as may be associated with performing an LV swap optimization, it may be advantageous and desirable to provide for an option to accept or reject a swap plan, as may be formulated by a data storage optimizer.
One problem with this is that an implementation of the data storage optimizer may not include an evaluation technique for determining whether to implement a swap plan. Additionally, existing data storage optimizers may not provide for optional implementation of a swap plan. It may also be advantageous and desirable to provide for alternative swap plans to be evaluated and implemented besides those produced by the data storage optimizer.
Thus, it may be advantageous to provide a technique for evaluating and optionally implementing a suggested swap plan as may be produced by a data storage optimizer or other manual or automated technique.
In accordance with principles of the invention is a method and computer program product for evaluating performance of at least one data storage device. Actual performance data associated with the at least one data storage device may be gathered. A modification is determined in accordance with performance of the at least one data storage device. Estimated performance is modeled of the at least one data storage device in connection with the modification and the actual performance data. In response to modeling, it is determined whether to implement the modification.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention is a computer system. Included is a computer system resource that is used by at least one host. A work analyzer performs performance analysis of the computer system resource in accordance with actual performance data. A modeler estimates performance of the computer system resource in accordance with a modification associated with the computer system resource. An evaluator determines whether to implement the modification.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a method executed in a computer system for performing performance analysis. Data operations are performed in connection with a computer system resource by at least one system host. Performance analysis is performed by a work analyzer of the computer system resource in accordance with actual performance data. Performance of the computer system resource is estimated by a modeler in accordance with a modification associated with the computer system resource and a portion of the actual performance data. An evaluator determines whether to implement the modification.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention is a method and computer program product for evaluating performance of at least one data storage device. Actual performance data associated with the at least one data storage device is gathered. A modification is determined in accordance with performance of the at least one data storage device. Estimated performance of the at least one data storage device in connection with said modification and said actual performance data is modeled. The estimated performance is presented in connection with said modification in a visual form to a user. In response to presenting, it is determined whether to implement the modification.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, is a method and computer program product for determining whether to implement a swap plan. Data operations are performed in connection with at least one data storage device included in a computer system. Performance data in connection with said data operations is collected. A swap plan is determined in accordance with a first portion of performance data associated with the data operations. A first response time is estimated using a second portion of said performance data. The first response time is associated with the at least one data storage device without implementing the swap plan. A second response time is estimated using said second portion of the performance data. The second response time is associated with the at least one data storage device with the swap plan. A determination is made as to whether to implement the swap plan in accordance with the first and said second response times.